1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the harvesting of lettuce heads from a row of lettuce or like agricultural environment. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved lettuce harvester that employs a specially configured harvesting module that cuts, cradles, and then lifts each head of lettuce. In one embodiment, a de-leafing member or ring pushes the outer lettuce leaves downwardly and away from the inner lettuce leaves.
2. General Background of the Invention
Patents have issued that are directed to lettuce harvesting methods and apparatus. Examples can be found in the following table, each patent listed in the table is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
TABLEISSUE DATEPATENT NO.TITLEMM-DD-YYY5,560,190Lettuce Harvesting Method and10-01-1996Apparatus to Perform the Same6,378,281Method and Apparatus for Harvesting 04-30-2002Lettuce6,622,467Method for Harvesting Lettuce09-23-2003